book one: the starlit path
by Echo XX Master
Summary: "there will be three of sky earth and water, and they will shake the forest to it's roots. out of the shadows will come a fourth to complete the set, but darkness is set to rise again and the neverending night is upon us...maybe closer than you think"
1. prolouge

**A/N: THIS IS GOING TO BE A BOOK SERIES. AND THERE WILL BE A PREQUEL FOR GLACIERFLIGHT COMING OUT SOON. THIS IS BOOK ONE OF MY PROPHECY SERIES. SO FAR, ONLY ONE PROPHECY. **

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RECOGNIZANLE CHARACTERS AND CLANS BELONG TO THE ERINS. ALL OC'S AND OTHER STUFF BELONG TO ME. **

I shivered as another ripple of pain passed through me, I yowled louder and louder.

"shush, it's ok."mossmeadow's comforting voice spoke softly as she gently stroked my fur. "you're doing fine."

"it doesn't feel like it!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"don't worry, I'm here." Ryewhisker scooted into the nursery and curled up around me. "everything will be ok my sweet berry. The kits are almost here." He licked the fluff on my forehead to get it out of my eyes.

I looked up at him gratefully almost smiling at the nickname he always calls me. He's always there for me, through thick and thin, my best friend.

"so, are you ready to be a proud father?" mossmeadow casually meowed.

"w-what?" ryewhisker looked taken off guard.

"you are the father, right?"

"oh, uh-uhm…" rye looked at me and I looked back with pleading eyes. "yeah, I am." He meowed sounding proud.

I purred my graditude to him. He's been my best friend from kithood, probably why the whole of riverclan suspects he's the father and my mate. But in truth, they couldn't be further from the truth. Actually rye is the only one who knows who the real tom is…and I intend to keep it that way.

"here we go!" mossmeadow positioned herself to catch the kits. "c'mon glacierflight, you have to help."

I yowled even louder as a even more painful contraction passed.

"bite on this." Ryewhisker shoved a stick underneath my muzzle then wrapped his tail around my shoulders. I bit down and the stick instantly splintered into a million twigs.

"here's the first one!" mossmeadow sounded excited. Rye nipped the sack as the second and third kits were born. Finally the pain subsided and I spit the broken splinters of stick out and lay my head on my paws as the three tiny kits began to nurse.

"it's done now, glacierflight, it's all over sweet berry."

I lay down to sleep comforted by his presence, but it was far from over. The prophecy was just beginning.

**A/N: SO THAT'S IT FOR NOW. PLEASE HELP YOURSELF TO FRESHKILL, THERE ARE PLENTY OF CHOICES NO MATTER THE CLAN. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW ON THE WAY HOME. **


	2. introductions

"Mama!"

Tiny paws leaped through the air and landed on my flank. I opened my eyes to see a mass of fur and feathers. Let me introduce you, my name is glacierflight. I'm a black and blue furred she-cat. I may be oddly marked, but it doesn't matter because I've got the best friend a she-cat could ever have. His name is ryewhisker. He is a brown and tan pointed to, caught by twolegs when he was a kit, there are two silver bands around his left foreleg. But he wasn't the father to my kits. Actually no cat in my home, riverclan, was. I shame to say it was a thunderclan tom, blazeclaw, but what can I say? I fell in love and there's no boundaries to the heart. He was named perfect since he's a ginger tabby with tan chest and belly. He doesn't even know we have kits, as soon as I got pregnant I kept to riverclan's territory and stopped going to gatherings where I would be taunted by the nest we'd made under a tree one night, and I stopped travelling halfway across the lake just to say hi only to dash back home for moonlight patrol. I know he's worried, it's been moons since he saw me, but at least he and ryewhisker have been able to exchange messages, soo... but I wanted to tell him about the kits myself, hence he doesn't know yet, speaking of which though, theyre beautiful.

"Mama, mama!" glacierkit jumped and hovered around. "Get up mama! Guess what today is?"

First born was glacierkit. I named her after me cause she's special…well she's…blue. Like sky blue, with wings. Right now those wings were folded; white tips splayed everywhere and her deep purple eyes staring into my blue ones. "Calm down love, go play with the others." I flicked my tail over my nose. Three kits were quite a handful and exhausting. Glacierkit ran outside with larkkit. Both are very energetic and never stop moving, or in glacierkit's case, never stop talking. Honestly she chatters on so much I should have named her starlingkit. Larkkit is just a very energetic young she-kit, and like her sister, bounces around…a lot. She's a blur of brown and blue pointed and the fluff on top of her head is always in the way of her emerald eyes.

"Do girls always act like this?" foxkit padded up to my side. He's my precious son, the only tom kit of the three.

"Go on foxy, play with your sisters, I'll be there in a few heartbeats." The nickname foxy comes from his russet colored fur with white tail tip, belly, and chest.

"Alright," foxkit padded away slowly.

"Oi, be happy, your 6 moons today." I flicked his flank lightly with my tail, laughing.

"I know." His voice was calm but I saw his deep blue eyes sparkling with triumph.

Am I forgetting anything?...oh yea, I'm the deputy.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT POSSIBLY BORING CHAPTER. BUT I DID THIS FOR 2 REASONS. **

**1: I WANTED TO INTRODUCE THE CATS PERSONALTITIES BECAUSE THE 3 KIT ARE THE MAIN CHARACTERS. PLUS THEY HAVE SPECIFIC PELTS. **

**2: I NEEDED TO HAVE GLACIERFLIGHT INTRODUCE HER KITS, BUT THE CHAPTER WAS CUT SHORT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO CHANGE POV TO THE KIT'S. **

**ANYWAY ENJOY THE FRESKILL PILE WE HAVE PLENTY FOR EACH CLAN. AND DON'T FOREGT TO LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR WAY HOME. **


End file.
